Wonderland
by fembuck
Summary: Yumi and Sachiko’s day together lying around doing nothing.  This story takes place after the events of OVA 2 The Lambs Vacation, and is a sequel to my story 'A Lovely Trick'. SachikoYumi, YumiSachiko, femslash


**Title:** Wonderland

**Author:** Janine

**Pairing:** Yumi/Sachiko

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

**Warnings:** adorableness

**Summary**: Sequel to _A Lovely Trick_, Yumi and Sachiko's day together lying around doing nothing.

---

Sachiko had never been particularly comfortable with physical displays of affection. As much as she loved her family and they loved her, her childhood had not been one filled kissed eyelids in the morning, hugs and casual touches, and because of this she wasn't entirely certain how she would respond to Yumi sharing her bed, even though she had been the one to suggest it. All she was sure of was that the idea of lying with Yumi in her arms all night was pleasant enough that she was willing to attempt it. And she was glad that she had.

Sachiko awoke to find Yumi draped over her body, the younger girl's head resting on her chest just above her breast while her arm was flung over Sachiko's abdomen and her leg lay draped over Sachiko's. The entire left side of her body was warm with heat of Yumi's body and Sachiko delighted in the weight of Yumi's limbs on hers finding it pleasant and comforting.

So, as the sun was just beginning to make its appearance Sachiko lay still and soaked up the feeling of Yumi against her, listening to the faint sounds of cabinets opening; watering running and pots clanging that flittered up to her room from the ground floor where breakfast was being prepared.

Sachiko sighed softly, all in all she couldn't have imagined a more perfect morning.

A few moments later Sachiko's musing were interrupted as she bit down on her lip to contain a moan when Yumi shifted against her, rolling even further on top of her, her face nuzzling against Sachiko's breast momentarily.

"Wha…" Yumi mumbled softly as she began to wake up. "Onee-sama?" Yumi questioned sleepily sounding confused and uncertain. "O-Onee-sama," she repeated a moment later as she became more alert and began to remember the events of the previous evening.

"Good morning, Yumi," Sachiko replied softly able to relax more now that Yumi was no longer nuzzling her breast, reaching up to brush some tussled hair out of Yumi's face so that she could see her features unobstructed. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes," Yumi replied smiling drowsily as she remembered how good it felt to curl herself against Sachiko when they had climbed into bed together and to feel the older girl's arms around her, holding her gently. "I … O-Oh," Yumi exclaimed suddenly becoming aware of the fact that she wasn't remembering being wrapped around Sachiko so much as she still _was_ wrapped around Sachiko. "I'm sorry, I …"

"Stay," Sachiko said softly, reaching out to place her hand on Yumi's back, encouraging the girl to stay where she was. "I don't mind."

"But I must have been crushing you," Yumi responded though she stopped trying to move away from the raven-haired girl. The truth was she didn't really want to move from where she was, not even an inch.

"Only a little," Sachiko responded holding her thumb and index finger minutely apart as she smiled at Yumi.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed lifting her hand to swat Sachiko playfully on the arm. However before she could make contact, Sachiko gently caught her wrist and brought Yumi's hand to her face and pressed her lips to Yumi's fingers softly.

"I'm honored to be crushed by you," Sachiko said finally pulling away from Yumi's fingers as the younger girl stared down at her, the tiny smile playing at the corner of her lips that growing as Yumi glared at her upon hearing her words.

Yumi rolled off of Sachiko looking at the other girl archly and then shifted on the bed curling in a loose fetal position with her back to Sachiko, a smile on her lips that the other girl couldn't see.

"Yumi?" Sachiko questioned softly as Yumi presented her back to her. "You're not really mad at me, are you Yumi?" Sachiko asked a worried note coming to her voice as she shifted closer to Yumi on the bed, hesitating for a second before spooning herself behind Yumi's back and draping her arm over her waist. "Yumi I …"

Yumi turned in the loose circle of Sachiko's arm, her movement momentarily silencing the older girl, and then before Sachiko could continue Yumi leaned forward and pressed her lips against Sachiko's kissing her tenderly for a long moment before pulling back.

When Sachiko's eyes blinked open it was to see Yumi grinning victoriously at her.

"You!" Sachiko accused pointing though a smile touched her lips as well. Yumi had only pretended to be mad to get back at her for her teasing.

"Me," Yumi confirmed beaming at Sachiko, so happy she was afraid that she might burst.

Sachiko stared at Yumi, watching her happy glowing face. Yumi was so beautiful, light and life seemed to radiate from her like a physical force, Yumi's splendor reaching out in shimmering tendrils wrapping around her, warming her and surrounding her with softness of love. Being around Yumi sometimes made her so happy and content that she was afraid that she would expire from it, that she was afraid her heart would just give out on her because it couldn't possibly have been designed to feel so much.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi questioned softly, her hand reaching out from Sachiko to stroke her cheek, her fingers sliding on the slick fresh as tears fell from Sachiko's eyes. "Sachiko," she said softly a few seconds later as Sachiko continued to just stare at her and cry.

Sachiko reached up and grasped Yumi's hand at the sound of her name. "Oh, Yumi," she sighed more tears falling from her eyes. She was sure that was the first time Yumi had ever used her given name without a 'sama' attached to the end of it and the intimacy of it, the sweetness of her concern, and the closeness of their bodies made Sachiko think that she never wanted the morning to end.

"Yumi," Sachiko repeated softly, and then she leaned forward brushing her lips against Yumi's, placing multiple soft, sweeping kisses against the younger girl's lips as Yumi hugged her close.

Breathless, Sachiko pulled away from Yumi's lips long moments later and flopped back down on the mattress her eyes staring up at the ceiling as she breathed heavily, her arm curling around Yumi a few seconds later when the girl settled against her again as she had earlier. There were so many thoughts and feelings swirling around inside Sachiko that she didn't know what to do with them all. She had never felt so delirious in her life and it was exciting and terrifying to her.

Yumi closed her eyes listening to the sound of Sachiko's heart beating beneath her breast as they lay together in silence. Sachiko's heart was beating so quickly that Yumi was almost afraid for her, yet at the same time it made her heart beat even faster because she knew that it was kissing her, and lying with her that was making Sachiko's heart do that.

Yumi shifted so that she could place her ear directly over Sachiko's heart wanting to feel the vibrations as it beat, her arm brushing against the older girl's breast as she did.

Sachiko shuddered, her eyes fluttering and a soft sound escaping her lips as Yumi brushed against her. Her breast felt full and tight, and as Yumi's breath tickled her chest, Sachiko knew that her nipple was hardening and looked down at the top of Yumi's head in alarm. They had admitted their attraction for one an other, and Sachiko was sure that Yumi wouldn't be offended, but the thought of Yumi seeing the evidence of her desire made Sachiko burn with embarrassment and, to her mortification, desire.

"Oh," Yumi said pulling back from Sachiko as her stomach released a deep growl. "Oh," she repeated again blushing as her stomach grumbled again, chastising her for not feeding it sooner.

Sachiko smiled, both relieved and sad to have a little space between them. "Well, I think it's time for breakfast," Sachiko said as Yumi continued to do her best impression of a tomato and shook her head from side to side before glaring down at her stomach.

---

After breakfast, Yumi and Sachiko spent the rest of the day in a lazy, blissful haze. After eating they ventured outside for a short walk around the property of the summer home, holding hands as they strolled, the sound of birds and rustling tree leaves the only sound around them except for the soft sound of their breath and the gentle whisper of their voices.

After their brief walk, they returned to the house and moved to the terrace where Sachiko lay down blankets and pillows for them before they lowered themselves down. And there they lounged in each others arms for hours, fingers intertwined, talking and laughing and kissing as they sun warmed their faces, only leaving their tiny plot of paradise when they were called in for lunch, and when they retired to Sachiko's room mid-afternoon for a brief nap.

As the sun began to fade and the air around them cooled slightly, Yumi rained Sachiko's cheeks and nose and lips with kisses asking if they could go for ice-cream. Laughing, Sachiko refused for a few moments, enjoying the way Yumi was trying to convince her to go and then relented taking Yumi's hand into hers as they walked towards the property gate and not releasing it until they arrived at the store and she needed to use her hand to pay for their chilled treat.

After dinner they spent some time wrapped up together in blankets on the porch as they had the night before, their hands joined under the quilted surface as Yumi rested her head on Sachiko's shoulder and hummed softly, melodies mixing together as they enjoyed the quiet calm of the night and each others presence.

And when both of their eyes began to droop and they could not deny that it was time for bed, without discussion they both headed for Sachiko's room the idea of spending the night anywhere but in each others arm not even occurring to them. And as the pale moonlight illuminated Sachiko's room they lay down on the mattress together, Yumi leaning over Sachiko to kiss her goodnight, again and again and again, until Sachiko laughingly wrapped her arms around Yumi's body turned them so that she was laying stretched out against Yumi's back, the younger girl securely wrapped in her arms as they drifted off to sleep.

---

The next morning Yumi stood staring at the sunlit house, her eyes drifting away from it a few moments later towards the wooded path that led down to a small stream where the day before they had cooled their feet and splashed each other with water.

"I don't want to leave," Yumi said softly feeling Sachiko approach from behind her, the older girl's hand moving to gently rest on her hip.

"I know," Sachiko said softly. The truth was she didn't want to leave either. The time they had spent there had been greater than she could have possibly imagined and the idea of leaving the wonderland where they had shared so many happy times and experiences pained her heart as she knew it did Yumi's. "But it's not the house," Sachiko said softly hugging Yumi briefly from behind, mindful of the fact that they were on the driveway and within view of passerby's. "It's us," she continued as Yumi turned to face her, "and wherever we are together, that's where the magic will be."

Yumi smiled and Sachiko smiled back at her before reaching for her hand and together they walked towards the car.

The End

Comments always welcome and greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy :D


End file.
